Unlucky Day for Unlucky Man
by Miyuki14
Summary: "Apa! Bagaimana bisa!" Isashiki masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihat dan didengarnya. "Kazuya bilang….." Isashiki tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena masih terlalu sulit mencerna semua hal ini. Dia sedikit mebalikkan badannya dan menunjuk Miyuki yang ada di belakangnya. - Apa sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan Miyuki?
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalkan, saya Miyuki. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya. Fanfic ini terlahir dari obrolan _tidak jelas_ dengan seorang teman yang telah berjasa mengenalkan saya pada dunia fanfiction. XD _Arigatou ne, isashikijun-senpai.._ ^^ Cerita kami saling berkaitan, tapi punya saya lebih fokus pada Miyuki. Cerita tentang tokoh yang lain bisa dibaca di karya isashikijun-senpai.. XD Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan ya.. ^^ OK, karakter DnA punya Terajima Yuuji, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Don't like, don't read. ^^

† † †

 **Pairing:**

 **Miyuki Kazuya x OC**

 **Isashiki Jun x OC**

† † †

"Hah, panas sekali di luar." Suara seorang lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke sebuah ruang kerja yang tertata rapi. Kemudian dia duduk di sofa dan sedikit merebahkan badan sambil menutup mata.

Di atas meja kerja lelaki itu terdapat papan nama bertuliskan nama dan pangkatnya, Miyuki Kazuya – Pimpinan. Ya, dia adalah Miyuki Kazuya yang _itu_. Sekarang mantan _catcher_ SMA Seidou itu selain meneruskan bisnis keluarga, Miyuki Steel, juga menjalankan usaha di bidang kuliner dengan membuka sebuah _café_ yang menyediakan berbagai macam kue dan minuman pelengkapnya, Diamond Café. Ketika waktu makan siang tiba, _café_ ini juga menyediakan menu makan siang. _Café_ ini jarang menyisakan tempat kosong pada hari kerja. Di akhir pekan bisa-bisa pelanggan harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan tempat kosong. Apalagi lokasi _café_ ini sangat strategis dengan berada di pusat kota dan dekat dengan sekolah maupun stasiun kereta. Karena itu, pemandangan yang tak asing lagi jika banyak sekali remaja yang memilih tempat itu untuk menghabiskan waktu luang, entah bersama sahabat ataupun teman spesial.

Tempat yang strategis bukan satu-satunya alasan _café_ itu begitu ramai. Cita rasa kue dan menu lainnya yang disajikan di sana memang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Hampir semua resepnya adalah hasil kreasi sang pimpinan bersama _partner_ -nya, yang beberapa kali menolak tawaran dari restoran-restoran ternama. Miyuki sangat payah dengan makanan manis, sehingga tanggung jawab kue dan minuman dia serahkan pada _partner_ -nya. Sedangkan tanggung jawab Miyuki sendiri adalah membuat menu makan siang.

Tidak sejak awal _café_ itu menyediakan menu makan siang. Awalnya mereka hanya menyajikan kue, _snack_ , dan minuman pelengkapnya saja. Tapi Miyuki mengusulkan untuk menambahkan menu makan siang. Karena itu biasanya dia hanya ada di _café_ saat siang saja untuk mengurus menu itu. Kata Miyuki hal itu untuk bersantai sejenak dari kesibukannya di Miyuki Steel. Selebihnya urusan _café_ menjadi tanggung jawab _partner_ -nya. Karena sebenarnya _café_ ini pun adalah ide dari _partner_ Miyuki.

Tapi siapa si _partner_ itu?

Dia adalah Miyuki Eri. Ya, perempuan yang tujuh belas tahun lalu _dipaksa_ Miyuki untuk menerima sematan cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya. Perempuan yang tangguh. Tak jarang Miyuki membuatnya naik darah. Ada-ada saja tingkah jail Miyuki yang berhasil membuatnya kehabisan stok kesabaran. Tapi tanpa lelaki ini, dia bagai mayat hidup tanpa tujuan. Terlalu berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah kebenarannya. Eri sudah pernah merasakannya, dulu saat mereka belum terikat janji suci pernikahan. Jadi tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk berpisah dengan Miyuki (lagi). Apalagi sekarang mereka tidak hanya hidup berdua. Ada orang lain yang membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka. Miyuki Akihiro dan Miyuki Akihiko, buah hati mereka yang terpaut usia sekitar lima menit saja. Bayi mungil mereka yang lahir enam belas tahun lalu itu sekarang sudah duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA. Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat.

"Sudah kembali?" Suara Eri membuat Miyuki membuka mata. Eri datang membawa jus mangga dan beberapa _cookies_ di atas nampan lalu dia letakkan di atas meja di hadapan suaminya. Dia sendiri duduk di depan Miyuki.

"Hemm." sahut Miyuki singkat lalu meneguk jus itu hingga tinggal setengahnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kehausan.

"Kenapa membeli ikan banyak sekali? Ingin memasak apa?" tanya Eri sedikit heran. Tadi staf di dapur memberitahunya bahwa Miyuki membawa sekantong besar ikan dan menyuruhnya untuk menyimpan kantong itu ke dalam _freezer_.

"Malam ini kita makan malam di rumah Jun- _san_. Kita bawa ikan-ikan itu ke sana." Miyuki berkata sambil mengambil _cookies_ di hadapannya. Isashiki Jun, _senpai_ Miyuki di _club baseball_ SMA Seidou yang menempati posisi _outfielder_ itu akhirnya menjadi suami kakak sepupu Miyuki, Isashiki Yuuko.

"Ada acara apa di rumah Jun- _san_?" tanya Eri kembali. Karena dia tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari istri Isashiki. Biasanya Yuuko akan mengabarinya sekaligus meminta bantuan untuk menyiapkan makanan kalau keluarga itu sedang ada acara.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin kita makan malam bersama saja." Miyuki menjawab sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang – Oh, kalau saja kau melihatnya. Eri mendapatkan firasat buruk saat melihat senyum itu. Dia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kazuya?" Eri mencoba membuktikan firasatnya, berharap itu tidak benar.

"Apa? Ini hanya makan malam bersama keluarga. Hal yang biasa, kan?" _'Tapi senyummu itu yang tidak biasa.'_ batin Eri. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera bersiap. Tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kita akan membantu mereka memasak. Kita serahkan urusan menutup _café_ pada Kuramochi." lanjut Miyuki lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju meja kerjanya. Terlihat dia menandatangani beberapa berkas dan membereskannya.

Eri akhirnya beranjak membereskan makanan dan minuman di atas meja lalu keluar menuju dapur. Apapun rencana yang ada di kepala Miyuki, Eri berharap itu tidak akan berhasil.

 **‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

 **Setelah makan malam bersama, Ruang keluarga Isashiki**

Setelah makan malam, mereka semua duduk santai di ruang keluarga. Saat itu acara televisi sedang menayangkan sekilas berita tentang penculikan dan pelecehan yang dialami seorang gadis SMA oleh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Kejadian semacam itu memang sedang marak saat ini. Saat melihat berita itu, Isashiki melirik ke arah putrinya, Isashiki Kouri.

"Kau dengar itu?! Kau harus berhati-hati! Banyak orang jahat sekarang. Jangan sembarangan bertemu dengan orang yang baru kau kenal! Oi, anak muda! Dengarkan _Touchan-_ mu yang sedang bicara, KORRAA!" Isashiki menjadi sedikit geram karena Kouri terlihat hanya mendengarkan peringatannya dengan setengah hati. Padahal Kouri mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Begitulah sifat Isashiki. Dia sangat sensitif jika menyangkut putri semata wayangnya. Hal seperti itu sudah (sangat) sering didengar Kouri, bahkan sepanjang ingatan pertamanya sebelum dia mengenal dunia sekolah. Tidak jarang Kouri bosan mendengar nasehat ayahnya. Tapi ibunya selalu berhasil membuatnya memahami maksud yang ingin disampaikan ayahnya. Kata-kata Isashiki memang selalu tegas dan sering terdengar keras. Orang-orang bahkan sering salah menilainya sebagai amarah. Tapi begitulah cara Isashiki menunjukkan perhatian dan kasih sayang kepada keluarganya, terutama pada putrinya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku ke kamar dulu, ada tugas yang harus kukumpulkan besok. Aku permisi." Kouri segera paham akan isyarat ibunya tadi yang menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar. Bukan bermaksud tidak menghormati Isashiki, tapi Yuuko tahu jika obrolan semacam itu diteruskan malah akan seperti pertengkaran yang sulit diakhiri.

"Hai, aku belum selesai bicara! Dengar dulu apa yang kukatakan!" Isashiki berusaha menghentikan putrinya.

"Sudahlah, Jun.. Kouri sudah dewasa sekarang dan kau tidak lupa selalu menasehatinya. Aku yakin dia akan selalu berhati-hati. Aku tahu maksudmu baik tapi cobalah berikan dia kepercayaan, _ne_?" Yuuko berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang selalu seperti cacing kepanasan bila menyangkut putrinya itu.

"Ck. Dasar anak zaman sekarang, membuatku lelah saja." keluhnya pada sang istri. Sementara Yuuko hanya bisa mengulum senyum melihat suaminya yang sangat hobi mengomel, melebihi ibu-ibu pada umumnya.

' _Waktu yang tepat._ ' pikir Miyuki. Saat itulah Eri melihat suaminya menyeringai dan dia semakin yakin pada firasat buruknya.

"Eri- _chan_ , mau melihat kamar bayi kami? Kami baru saja selesai meyiapkan kamar untuk adik Kouri- _chan_." Senyum Yuuko memperlihatkan dia sangat bersemangat untuk memperlihatkan kamar itu pada Eri. Eri sebenarnya ingin terus berada di dekat Miyuki. Sekilas ia lirik lagi suaminya. Benar, lagi-lagi dia melihat seringai jail Miyuki. Dia khawatir dengan apa yang sudah direncanakan Miyuki.

"Ah iya, _Neechan_. Ayo.." Eri tidak mau melihat Yuuko kecewa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti ajakan Yuuko melihat kamar bayi anak kedua pasangan Isashiki itu dengan perasaan was-was.

 **‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Sepeninggal Eri dan Yuuko, kini hanya tinggal Isashiki dan Miyuki di ruang keluarga. Sekali lagi terlihat Miyuki menuangkan sake ke dalam gelas kecilnya dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Dia melirik Isashiki yang sedang mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Jun- _san_.. Kenapa kau begitu protektif kepada putrimu? Dia sudah dewasa sekarang." Miyuki memulai pembicaraan yang entah akan kemana arah tujuannya.

"Tentu saja. Dia anakku satu-satunya, setidaknya sampai adik Kouri lahir." Bisa ditebak jawaban yang dilontarkan Isashiki.

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah delapan belas tahun. Dia pasti bisa menjaga diri." Miyuki tersenyum bak malaikat. Padahal seandainya kau tahu apa yang sudah dipikirkannya sedari tadi.

"BAKA! Justru itu aku semakin mengkhawatirkannya. Pokoknya dia tidak boleh bergaul dengan sembarang orang!" Kembali Isashiki menegaskan peringatan yang sudah seringkali dia sampaikan pada Kouri.

"Berarti sekarang kau benar-benar harus mengawasi putrimu, Jun- _san_. Terutama dengan siapa saja dia akhir-akhir ini." Kali ini senyum malaikat itu telah sirna, berganti kembali menjadi seringai iblis.

"Apa maksudmu?! Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya?!"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk lebih mengawasi putrimu saja."

"Kalau kau bicara begitu berarti kau tahu sesuatu, Kazuya. Cepat katakan!" Kini Isashiki benar-benar telah masuk dalam rencana Miyuki. Miyuki tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya lagi.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu berteriak begitu. Kemarin aku melihat Kouri- _chan_ di _café-_ ku. Dia tidak sendiri, bersama seorang pemuda, hanya BERDUA." Dia sengaja menegaskan kata _berdua_ , kemudian melanjutkan "Ah, tapi mungkin itu hanya teman sekolahnya. Kulihat seragam mereka sama. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat hal itu. Seorang Isashiki Kouri mengobrol berdua dengan seorang pemuda." Miyuki telah melancarkan serangannya.

"Apa katamu?! Siapa pemuda itu?!" Isashiki tersentak mendengar cerita Miyuki.

"Aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mencurigai Kouri- _chan_. Tapi sikapnya kemarin sangat aneh."

"Aneh? Memangnya apa saja yang dilakukannya dengan pemuda itu?! Cepat katakan, BAKAZUYA!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Karena selama berada di _café-_ ku, kulihat Kouri- _chan_ ada di tempat duduk pojok yang sedikit tersembunyi. Wah, kira-kira apa ya yang mereka lakukan.. Sampai-sampai Kouri- _chan_ tidak menempati tempat duduk favoritnya di dekat jendela, padahal kemarin tempat itu kosong. Dia malah memilih tempat yang seperti itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia memang tidak ingin terlihat olehku agar aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?" Miyuki menunjukkan raut wajah seolah berpikir keras karena mengkhawatirkan keponakannya.

Isashiki terlihat semakin terkejut dan wajahnya semakin memerah karena marah. Tentu saja dia terkejut. Dia tahu betul putrinya jarang mengobrol dengan lelaki, apalagi hanya berdua. Kouri memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan ibunya, mereka berdua tipe orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Tapi kemarin dia berkunjung ke _café_ bersama seorang pemuda dan memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

Miyuki membuyarkan lamunan Isashiki dengan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi, Jun- _san_ , aku sedikit mendengar pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Pemuda itu bilang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan memperkenalkan diri padamu. Dia juga bilang waktunya sudah mendesak dan kau harus segera tahu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kau bisa menangkap maksudku, Jun- _san_?"

"Apa?! Maksudmu pemuda itu ingin….." Isashiki sangat terkejut. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan khawatir juga amarah, sehingga dia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Akan kutanyakan padanya."

"Tunggu, Jun- _san_! Jangan seperti itu."

"Apanya yang jangan begitu?! Ini menyangkut Kouri, BAKA!"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan langsung menanyakan hal itu padanya. Apalagi sekarang kau sedang emosi. Bicarakan dulu dengan Yuuko- _neechan_. Biar dia yang menanyakannya, kau itu selalu bicara keras." Untuk hal itu memang benar apa yang dikatakan Miyuki. Alih-alih menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, Isashiki lebih mirip orang marah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan….." belum sempat Isashiki meyelesaikan kalimatnya, Miyuki sudah bicara lagi, "Sekarang Yuuko- _neechan_ sedang asyik bersama Eri, biarkan dulu mereka. Kulihat tadi _neechan_ begitu semangat menunjukkan kamar itu pada Eri. Kau tidak ingin merusak _mood_ istrimu yang sedang hamil tua, kan? Lebih baik kau temani aku minum _sake_ lagi." Sebenarnya alasan itu hanya digunakan Miyuki untuk mengulur waktu, menunggu saat yang tepat. Kalau begitu apa yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu Miyuki?

Lagi-lagi Isashiki berpikir benar juga yang dikatakan Miyuki. Saat ini dia sudah sangat ingin membicarakan masalah Kouri dengan istrinya. Tapi istrinya sedang begitu bersemangat, dia tidak mau merusaknya. Dia takut hal itu bisa mempengaruhi emosi istrinya dan mengganggu kehamilannya.

Oh, Isashiki memang sangat memperhatikan kandungan istrinya. Mungkin lebih dari Yuuko sendiri. Walaupun dia orang yang sering berbicara keras, sebenarnya dia mudah sekali merasa khawatir dan iba. Itulah yang menyebabkan baru sekarang, setelah anak pertamanya berusia delapan belas tahun, Isashiki baru menyetujui untuk punya anak lagi. Dia masih trauma dengan proses kelahiran Kouri.

Pikirannya kembali pada delapan belas tahun yang lalu. Kelahiran Kouri bisa dibilang sangat menegangkan. Yuuko tampak sangat kesakitan saat proses persalinan, ditambah lagi terjadi pendarahan yang hebat. Yuuko adalah tipe orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, termasuk rasa sakit agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak khawatir. Tapi kali ini, air matanya sampai membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Isashiki yang selalu mendampingi istrinya, merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali memegangi tangan istrinya dan terus berdoa. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat itu. Semua kata-katanya seakan tercekat di tenggorokan, tidak ada kata yang sanggup keluar. Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat frustasi. Namun akhirnya, semua itu terbayarkan oleh tangisan pertama putri mereka yang lahir melalui persalinan normal. Saat dokter meletakkan Kouri kecil ke atas dada Yuuko, pasangan Isashiki itu hanya bisa meneteskan air mata. Perasaan lega, haru, dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Isashiki pengalaman mendampingi persalinan sangat menakutkan. Dia tidak ingin melihat istrinya kesakitan lagi.

"Ah, _sake_ -nya sudah kau habiskan semua." terdengar suara Miyuki membuyarkan lamunan Isashiki.

"Akan kuambilkan lagi."

"Oke. Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar." Miyuki melirik sekilas jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu dan berpikir _'Ya, seharusnya sebentar lagi dia tiba.'_

Isakhiki kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Dia langsung menunju lemari yang ada di pojok ruangan. Setelah dia mengambil dua botol sake, dia kembali ke ruang keluarga. Miyuki masih di kamar mandi rupanya. Isashiki membuka sebuah botol sake selagi menunggu Miyuki kembali. Saat dia sedang bersiap meneguk sakenya, terdengar bunyi bel rumah.

 _'Ada tamu? Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?'_ gerutu Isashiki dalam hati, tapi dia juga penasaran. Dia sudah akan beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka kemudian ditutup kembali. Ah, Miyuki sudah selesai.

"Kazuya.. Lihat siapa yang membunyikan bel rumah. Datang berkunjung selarut ini." terdengar gerutu Isashiki dari ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah." sahut Miyuki sambil menunju ruang tamu. Kamar mandi tamu memang terletak lebih dekat dengan ruang tamu. Jadi jika ada tamu yang ingin menggunkannya tidak perlu terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam rumah, membuang-buang waktu saja pikir Isashiki.

Miyuki memeriksa layar LCD kecil di dekat ruang tamu untuk memastikan apakah orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya sudah tiba. Tapi siapa orang itu? _'Oh, sudah datang? Ini akan menarik sekali..'_ Miyuki sedang membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. "Pupupu…" kini terdengar suara tawa jailnya.

Setelah memastikan orang itu yang tiba, Miyuki tidak langsung membukakan pintu. Dia malah berjalan menuju ruang keluarga tempat Isashiki berada. Kembali terdengar bunyi bel rumah untuk kedua kalinya. "Jun- _san_.." orang yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah suara. "Kenapa kau malah di sini, Kazuya? Siapa yang datang? Kenapa tidak kau bukakan pintu? Dia masih membunyikan bel rumah." Isashiki melontarkan serentetan pertanyaan pada Miyuki.

"Jun- _san_ , sebaiknya kau saja yang membukakan pintu."

"Hah! Kau balik menyuruhku?!"

"Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya ini. Tapi orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan sekarang sedang membunyikan bel rumahmu, pemuda itu. Lihatlah, berani sekali dia. Setelah kemarin dia mengajak putrimu bertemua berdua, sekarang dia berkunjung ke rumahmu. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu dan menemui Kouri- _chan_ lagi mungkin. Tapi malam-malam begini? Wah, dia sungguh pemberani atau mungkin…..kurang ajar."

Kata-kata Miyuki kembali membuat amarah Isashiki yang mulai mereda kini tersulut kembali, malah semakin membuncah. Miyuki yang menangkap perubahan raut wajah Isashiki merasa berhasil dengan rencananya. "Hhahaha…" tawa iblisnya kembali terdengar lirih. Tapi Isashiki yang sedang dipenuhi amarah tidak mendengar suara itu. Dia segera beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga. Berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju pintu depan rumahnya diikuti Miyuki yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Bel rumah kembali berbunyi untuk ketiga kalinya saat Isashiki memegang gagang pintu untuk membukanya dan pintu terbuka seketika.

Ayunan daun pintu yang tiba-tiba membuat orang yang berada di sisi luar begitu terkejut. Dia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saking terkejutnya. Dia sudah pernah mendengar tentang pemiliki rumah ini, yang menurut cerita _sedikit_ keras. Tapi bertemu dengannya secara langsung ternyata sangat berbeda, lebih mengerikan. Dia masih menatap sang pemilik rumah. Aura yang terpancar dari orang itu sempat membuatnya ingin langsung berbalik saja. Tapi dia tahu, tindakan seperti itu sangat tidak sopan. Karena sang pemilik rumah masih terdiam, dia memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diri dulu.

"Berani-beraninya kau datang kemari, anak muda?! Besar juga nyalimu." Tepat saat pemuda itu akan membuka mulut, Isashiki telah lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara.

" _Gomenasai_ , Paman.. Saya….." Belum sempat kalimatnya selesai, Isashiki sudah berbicara lagi, "Kau! Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan, anak muda?! Kau benar-benar ingin menantangku, hah!" Suara keras Isashiki membahana ke dalam rumah. Bahkan Kouri yang berada di kamarnya di lantai dua dan Yuuko beserta Eri di dalam kamar bayi pun bisa mendengarnya. Kouri seperti tersadarkan akan sesuatu. Dia bergegas turun menunju asal suara ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan Yuuko dan Eri, mereka pun segera keluar dari kamar bayi, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi hingga membuat Isashiki begitu marah. Sedangkan Miyuki yang dari tadi berada di belakang Isashiki malah tertawa tanpa suara. Seakan-akan memang hal itulah yang dia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

Suara keras Isashiki ternyata terdengar hingga ke luar rumah, melewati halaman rumahnya dan menembus pintu mobil yang kini terpakir menyala di depan rumah. Dua orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu pun saling berpandangan heran. Salah seorang dari mereka yang sedang memegang setir mobil memutuskan untuk turun untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Setelah dia mematikan mesin mobil, dia mengangguk kepada orang yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Anggukan itu dimengerti oleh si penumpang sebagai isyarat untuk ikut bersamanya.

Di ruang tamu kini semua orang sudah berkumpul. "Ada apa, Jun?" Yuuko begitu penasaran dengan penyebab kemarahan suaminya. "Dia….. Anak muda ini benar-benar tidak sopan! Dia telah..…" saking emosinya Isashiki sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka yang di dalam rumah tidak bisa melihat pemuda yang sedang dibicarakan Isashiki karena terhalang tubuhnya yang tinggi besar. Ya, walaupun tidak bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu, Miyuki dan Kouri tahu betul siapa yang berada di sana.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, anak muda! Atau aku akan memaksamu! Cepat pergi dan jangan temui Kouri lagi." Kini mata semua orang yang berada di belakang Isashiki tengah memandang heran pada Kouri. Kouri melirik sekilas ke arah Miyuki. Benar sekali, dia mendapati pamannya itu sedang menyeringai. Itulah sebabnya Kouri mencari tempat duduk di pojok yang tidak begitu terlihat saat di _café_ Miyuki kemarin. Dia tidak ingin Miyuki mengetahuinya dan menimbulkan masalah seperti ini.

Kouri menghela napas panjang, " _Touchan_ , dia ke sini untuk….." Isashiki yang tengah dikuasai amarah tidak membiarkan putrinya menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Kau diam dulu, Kouri! Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini di dalam. Tapi anak muda ini harus pergi dulu dari sini SEKARANG!" kata-kata itu jelas ditujukan kepada pemuda yang tengah berdiri kebingungan itu.

 _'Sepertinya kedatanganku tidak diharapkan. Mungkin Kouri-san belum menceritakan tentangku. Ayah Kouri seharusnya bisa mengerti jika hal itu sudah disampaikan padanya. Sebenarnya aku sangat berharap bisa segera menyampaikan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabku ini sekarang juga. Karena waktunya semakin mendesak, ayah Kouri harus tahu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ternyata memang tidak mudah untuk bertemu dan berbicara pada ayah Kouri-san.'_ Pemuda itu bisa sedikit melihat Kouri di belakang ayahnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, dia melihat Kouri menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Hah, sepertinya aku harus pulang dulu untuk saat ini.'_

Saat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan kediaman Isashiki, kedua orang yang tadi berada di dalam mobil sudah berada di sampingnya. Kedua orang itu sedikit tertutup tembok di dekat pintu dan menyebabkan orang yang berdiri di sisi dalam pintu tidak dapat melihatnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka berada di sana, mungkin mereka sudah mendengar semua yang dikatakan Isashiki. Orang yang tadi menyetir mobil akhirnya maju selangkah agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang berdiri di sisi dalam.

Betapa terkejutnya Isashiki melihat orang itu. "Ke..kenapa bisa ada di sini? Ada apa ini?" Isashiki benar-benar terkejut.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Jun- _san_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Orang itu menyapa Isashiki dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, senyum manis bak iblis. "Kalian memang belum pernah bertemu ya.. Nah, kenalkan.. Dia adalah putraku. Dia ke sini untuk menyampaikan ini." lanjut orang itu seraya memberikan secarik kertas yang tadi dipegang pemuda itu yang dia akui sebagai putranya.

Isashiki yang menerima kertas itu dan membacanya tentu saja sangat terkejut. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Isashiki masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihat dan didengarnya. "Kazuya bilang….." Isashiki tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena masih terlalu sulit mencerna semua hal ini. Dia sedikit mebalikkan badannya dan menunjuk Miyuki yang ada di belakangnya.

Miyuki yang tadi tidak bisa melihat orang itu dan masih tersenyum jail, kini terpaku saat Isashiki sedikit menghidar dari pandangannya. Sekarang dia bisa melihat siapa orang yang baru bergabung itu dengan jelas. Senyum jailnya kini telah sirna, berganti dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. "Apa kabar, Miyuki? Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau ceritakan padanya, tapi sepertinya aku tahu ini semua adalah ulahmu. Seperti biasa, kau masih belum berubah ya, Miyuki.." Orang itu kini menyapa Miyuki sambil memperlihatkan senyum _psikopat_ -nya.

"Ah, paman penjaga kasir.." Terdengar suara pemuda itu setelah ia bisa melihat orang yang ada di belakang Isashiki. Kini Miyuki tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, kecuali Eri dan Yuuko yang sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuannya. Miyuki sedikit memandang kea rah Kouri. Tapi gadis itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Tapi tanpa disadari semua orang, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

 **\- TBC -**

Jadi, siapa sebenarnya orang itu dan pemuda yang diakuinya sebagai anak? Kenapa Miyuki sampai begitu terkejut? Tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya di chapter selanjutnya.. _Arigatou_.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, paman penjaga kasir.." Terdengar suara pemuda itu setelah ia bisa melihat orang yang ada di belakang Isashiki. Kini Miyuki tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, kecuali Eri dan Yuuko yang sudah tidak heran lagi dengan kelakuannya. Miyuki sedikit memandang ke arah Kouri. Tapi gadis itu hanya memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Tapi tanpa disadari semua orang, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 **Kemarin, Diamond Café**

Kouri biasanya pulang sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Keiko. Tapi hari ini Keiko harus menghadiri rapat _club_. Sekarang dia tengah berjalan seorang diri menuju stasiun kereta. Jarak antara sekolahnya dengan stasiun itu tidak begitu jauh. Tapi perjalanan dari sekolah menuju stasiun kereta harus melewati _tempat itu_. Sebenarnya dia malas sekali lewat sana, sebisa mungkin dia ingin menghindari tempat itu. Apalagi ketika sedang sendirian seperti ini. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, itu jalan satu-satunya untuk menuju stasiun kereta.

Tempat yang dihindari Kouri sebenarnya bukan tempat berbahaya. Tempat itu ramai dikunjungi banyak orang, mulai dari anak kecil hingga orang dewasa. Tempatnya juga bagus, apalagi makanan dan minuman di sana sangat menggugah nafsu makan. Benar sekali, tempat itu adalah Diamond Café milik pamannya. Bukan masalah _café_ -nya yang membuat Kouri enggan melewatinya, tapi itu lebih karena pamannya yang SUPER jail. Siapa lagi? Tentu saja Miyuki Kazuya, adik sepupu ibunya. Kalau pamannya mendapati dia lewat di depan _café_ itu, pasti dia akan direcoki dengan berbagai ulah jailnya. Karena itu dia begitu menghindari tempat itu.

Sebentar lagi Kouri akan tiba di depan _café_ pamannya. Dia sedikit ragu untuk melangkahkan kaki melewati tempat itu. Tapi dia harus segera pulang. Saat ini usia kandungan ibunya sudah mendekati akhir bulan kedelapan, jadi dia yang lebih sering melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Kasihan kalau sampai ibunya kelelahan, dia juga takut itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatan adik kecilnya yang belum lahir.

Akhirnya Kouri memantapkan hati untuk kembali melangkah. Saat dia baru selangkah berjalan, "Kouri- _san_ … Kouri- _san_ , _chotto matte_!" _'Eh, ada yang memanggilku? Siapa?'_ Dia kembali berhenti, berbalik, dan mencoba mencari asal suara. _'Lelaki, yang memanggilku adalah seorang lelaki.'_ Tapi dia yakin itu bukan suara pamannya, jadi dia sedikit lega. Kouri kembali menajamkan penglihatan dan mencoba melihat ke arah kerumuman orang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. _'Itu dia!'_ Kouri berhasil menemukan seorang pemuda yang terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangan, dia masih berusaha melewati kerumunan orang untuk menuju tempat Kouri. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu berhasil melewati kerumunan dan berdiri di depan Kouri. "Ah, akhirnya aku berhasil mengejarmu." Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum lega. "Masih ingat aku, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, Ryouta- _kun_." jawab Kouri kemudian balik bertanya, "Mengejarku? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan, Kouri- _san_. Sebentar saja." Pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Kouri sambil menyunggingkan senyum lagi, dia adalah teman sekelas Kouri ketika kelas satu dulu. Tapi semenjak naik kelas dua, kelas mereka terpisah dan tidak pernah satu kelas lagi. Kominato Ryouta adalah pemuda yang ramah dan sopan. Banyak teman-teman yang nyaman bersamanya. Meskipun Kouri termasuk anak yang pendiam, namun Ryouta berhasil berteman baik dengannya. Hanya saja memang sudah sifat Kouri tidak banyak bicara, jadi Ryouta-lah yang lebih banyak bicara. Itu pun hanya kalau sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain. Mereka tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ryouta- _kun_? Aku tak bisa lama-lama, ibuku sedang menunggu di rumah."

"Baiklah, begini…" Ryouta sempat menghentikan kata-katanya, kemudia melihat sekitarnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke sana? Di sini panas sekali, Kouri- _san_. Aku janji ini tidak akan lama, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Tapi lihatlah, di luar sini sangat panas." Ryouta menunjuk tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka itu, tempat yang sangat dihindari Kouri, Diamond Café.

Kouri tidak langsung menjawab ajakan Ryouta. Dia melirik tempat itu sekilas, mengamati kehadiran sosok yang paling dihindarinya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak, tapi dia tidak bisa menceritakan pada Ryouta alasannya menghindari tempat itu. _'Kouri tidak mau masuk ke sebuah café karena itu adalah milik pamannya sendiri' terdengar sangat konyol, bukan?'_ Dia malu menceritakannya pada Ryouta. "Kouri- _san_.. Bagaimana?" tanya Ryouta sekali lagi, menyadarkan Kouri dari pikirannya.

"Baiklah, Ryouta- _kun._ " dengan setengah hari Kouri menerima ajakan Ryouta untuk masuk ke tempat itu. "Ryouta- _kun_ , kita duduk di sana saja." kata Kouri saat mereka baru saja tiba di dalam café. "Tidak masalah." Ryouta langsung menyetujui permintaan Kouri.

Kouri memilih tempat duduk yang berada di pojok. Tempatnya sedikit tersembunyi dan bukan tempat favorit pengunjung. Tujuannya adalah sebisa mungkin menghindari pamannya yang biasanya menjaga meja kasir. Dia tidak mau Miyuki mengganggunya dengan berbagai tingkah jailnya. Saat masuk tadi Kouri tidak melihat Miyuki di sana. _'Syukurlah..'_ batinnya.

"Kouri- _san_ , ini minumanmu." Tadi Ryouta pergi untuk memesan minuman terlebih dahulu. " _Arigatou.._ " balas Kouri. Sekarang dia sudah kembali ke meja itu. "Langsung saja kalau begitu. Kouri- _san_ , margamu Isashiki, kan?" Ryouta memulai pembicaraan setelah menyeruput minumannya.

"Benar." jawab Kouri setelah meletakkan gelas minumannya.

"Apakah kebetulan ayahmu adalah Isashiki Jun?"

"Iya, itu nama ayahku. Ada apa?" Walaupun berteman baik, tapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat untuk saling mengetahui nama orang tua masing-masing.

"Ah, ternyata benar.. Syukurlah aku menanyakannya pada orang yang tepat. Nama ayahku adalah Kominato Ryousuke. Ayah kita adalah teman satu _club_ saat di SMA dulu." Ryouta menjelaskan hubungan ayah mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku sering mendengar nama itu saat ayah bercerita tentang teman-teman _club_ -nya. Tapi tidak kusangka kau adalah putranya." Kouri juga sedikit terkejut mengetahui hal itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu ayahku mendapat kunjungan dari Yuuki Tetsuya- _san_. Para alumni _club baseball_ angkatan mereka ingin mengadakan reuni. Jadi Yuuki- _san_ datang menitipkan undangan untuk ayahmu, karena dia dengar kalian juga tinggal di kota ini. Dia sendiri harus segera kembali karena rumahnya yang lumayan jauh. Ayah sendiri baru tahu kalau kalian juga tinggal di kota ini. Saat kulihat nama yang tertera di undangan itu adalah Isashiki Jun, aku jadi teringat padamu karena marga kalian sama. Kusampaikan pada ayah tentang hal itu dan kubilang akan kupastikan dulu padamu." Ryouta menceritakan dengan panjang lebar tentang tujuannya menemui Kouri.

"Ah, jadi mereka akan mengadakan reuni.. Baiklah, akan kusampaikan undangannya."

" _Arigatou_.. Kuambilkan dulu undangannya." Ryouta tersenyum dengan lebar. Kenyataan bahwa teman sekolahnya adalah putri teman lama ayahnya membuat dia begitu bersemangat. Dia terlihat sedang mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, mencari undangan itu. Sesaat keningnya berkernyit untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Seperti menyadari sesuatu, dia berkata, " _Gomen_ , Kouri- _san_.. Ternyata aku tidak membawa undangan itu. Aku melupakannya di atas meja belajarku semalam. Padahal waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi." tampak Ryouta menyesali kecerobohannya.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau berikan padaku besok di sekolah." sahut Kouri.

"Begini saja, besok aku akan pergi ke rumahmu. Akan kusampaikan sendiri pada ayahmu, aku juga ingin memperkenalkan diri. Tapi mungkin aku akan tiba di rumahmu agak malam, besok ada kegiatan _club_. Apa ayahmu akan ada di rumah besok malam?" Ryouta memberikan solusi. Dia memang ingin bertemu dengan ayah Kouri, untuk menyapa teman lama ayahnya itu.

"Iya, sepertinya ayah tidak ada acara di luar rumah. Jadi kau bisa menemui dan menyampaikannya langsung."

"Baiklah, besok malam aku akan ke rumahmu. Waktunya sudah mendesak, ayahmu harus segera tahu tentang hal ini. Akan kupastikan untuk memberikannya pada ayahmu besok." Ryouta berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Heem." Kouri meng-iya-kan hal itu. " _Gomen_ , aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak memberi tahu orang tuaku kalau aku akan mampir ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah." Kouri segera berpamitan, karena dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di luar rumah. Ibunya pasti sudah menunggu. Apalagi dia memang tidak ingin terlalu lama di tempat ini, terlalu menyeramkan.

"Hati-hati. Jaa.. " Ryouta memperhatikan Kouri yang segera keluar dari _café_ itu. Minumannya belum habis, jadi dia masih tinggal di sana untuk menghabiskan minumannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kouri dan Ryouta, tidak jauh dari tempat duduk itu seseorang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

 **‡ ‡ ‡ ‡ ‡**

Seperti biasa, Miyuki sedang berada di _café_ hari ini. Waktu makan siang adalah saatnya dia menyiapkan menu makan siang. Setelah dia memberikan catatan kepada koki di dapur, dia segera beranjak ke _tempat favoritnya_. Jika dia sedang ada di _café_ seperti ini, tempat favoritnya adalah meja kasir. Awalnya pegawai yang menjaga meja kasir heran sekali dengan kelakuan bosnya itu. Tapi lama-lama mereka sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah bosnya yang terkenal _tidak biasa_.

Miyuki tidak selalu kembali ke perusahaannya setelah jam makan siang usai. Jika seluruh urusannya di sana sudah selesai, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di _café_. Itu bisa berarti keberuntungan atau malah menjadi musibah bagi Eri. Dia sering membuat Eri hilang kesabaran dengan tingkahnya yang di luar kewajaran. Pemandangan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata para pegawai. Kadang pengunjung yang datang untuk memesan menu makan siang lebih banyak dari hari biasanya. Kalau sudah begitu Miyuki akan turun tangan sendiri untuk membantu di dapur dan itu berarti sebuah keberuntungan.

Hari ini, setelah segala urusan di perusahaan beres, Miyuki berada di _café_ hingga sore hari. Seperti biasanya, dia sedang membantu di meja kasir. Dia melihat anak-anak SMA mulai ramai memenuhi jalanan. _'Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Nikmatilah masa muda kalian. Ah, bicaraku seperti orang tua saja.'_ Rupanya dia masih berpikir usianya yang menginjak kepala empat itu tergolong masih muda. Tanpa sadar Miyuki tersenyum sendiri melihat pemandangan itu. Seorang pegawai di sebelah Miyuki sempat bergidik ngeri melihatnya, dia takut Miyuki akan berulah lagi.

"Miyuki.. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu soal menu baru kita." Suara Kuramochi membuyarkan lamunan Miyuki. Tubuh Kuramochi tampak dari balik tembok yang membatasi area depan dengan area khusus pegawai.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul ke belakang." Miyuki kemudian segera beranjak dari meja kasir.

Tidak lama setelah Miyuki meninggalkan meja kasir, tampak dua orang anak muda memasuki _café_ , lelaki dan perempuan. Dari pakainnya mereka adalah siswa SMA di dekat situ. Si perempuan menunjuk tempat duduk yang ada di pojok. Siswa lelaki itu beranjak menuju meja pemesanan. Ya, mereka adalah Isashiki Kouri dan Kominato Ryouta.

Tepat saat Ryouta sedang mengantri, Miyuki sudah kembali ke meja kasir. Miyuki masih memandangi pemuda yang memesan dua minuman dingin itu. Setelah menerima pesanannya, pemuda itu beranjak ke meja kasir untuk membayar. Dia sedikit membungkuk lalu tersenyum pada Miyuki. Kemudian dia menyerahkan selembar uang kertas dan menunggu Miyuki mengambilkan kembalian. Setelah itu, dia sekali lagi sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan menjauhi meja kasir. _'Anak yang sopan'_ batin Miyuki. Kemudian dia segera disibukkan dengan antrian panjang pengunjung.

Setelah disibukkan dengan panjanganya antrian, kini dia bisa sedikit bersantai. Dia menyapukan pandangan ke seisi _café_. Sekilas dia menangkap bayangan yang tak asing lagi. Benar, itu keponakannya. Miyuki sedang beranjak menghampiri keponakannya itu, ketika langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Kouri tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang pemuda. Miyuki tidak pernah melihat Kouri hanya pergi berdua bersama seorang lelaki. Kemudian dia melirik meja yang ada di samping jendela. Tempat itu kosong. Dia semakin berpikir kelakuan keponakannya sangat aneh hari ini. Kouri selalu meminta meja di dekat jendela jika berkunjung di sini, itu tempat favoritnya. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang selalu, Kouri hanya mampir ke _café_ itu ketika terpaksa tidak bisa menolak ajakan sahabatnya ataupun orang tuanya. Miyuki memutuskan untuk berdiri lebih dekat, tanpa terlihat oleh keduanya tentu saja. Semakin dekat, kini dia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Itu pemuda sopan yang tadi sempat menarik perhatiannya. Dia memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

† † †

 _"Begini saja, besok aku akan pergi ke rumahmu. Akan kusampaikan sendiri pada ayahmu, aku juga ingin memperkenalkan diri. Tapi mungkin aku akan tiba di rumahmu agak malam, besok ada kegiatan club. Apa ayahmu akan ada di rumah besok malam?" terdengar suara pemuda itu._

 _"Iya, sepertinya ayah tidak ada acara di luar rumah. Jadi kau bisa menemui dan menyampaikannya langsung." Kouri kini menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi dilontarkan si pemuda._

 _"Baiklah, besok malam aku akan ke rumahmu. Waktunya sudah mendesak, ayahmu harus segera tahu tentang hal ini. Akan kupastikan untuk memberikannya pada ayahmu besok." kata pemuda itu lagi._

 _"Heem. Gomen, aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku tidak memberi tahu orang tuaku kalau aku akan mampir ke suatu tempat sepulang sekolah."_ _terdengar Kouri berpamitan pada pemuda itu._

 _"Hati-hati. Jaa.. " Lalu terlihat Kouri keluar dari café_ _sedangkan pemuda itu masih tinggal di sana sambil menikmati minumannya._

† † †

 _'Hemm, Kouri-chan menemui pemuda itu tanpa sepengetahuan orang_ _tuanya. Dan pemuda itu ingin berkunjung langsung untuk menemui Jun-san. Apa tadi dia bilang? Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dan memperkenalkan diri? Ah, jadi sekarang Kouri-chan… Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Jun-san saat mengetahui hal ini. Sepertinya akan menarik. Pupupu..'_

Begitulah kesimpulan yang didapat Miyuki setelah mendengar percakapan Kouri dan Ryouta tadi. Kini dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat pertemuan besok lebih menarik (menurutnya). Dia tidak sabar menunggu besok malam.

 **Satu jam yang lalu, Perjalanan menuju rumah Isashiki Jun**

Sebuah mobil sedan merah baru saja berbelok. Ada dua orang di dalam mobil itu, seorang lelaki yang tengah memegang setir dan di sebelahnya duduk sang istri yang tampak lega setelah tadi sempat _terkurung_ di tengah kerumuman manusia. Mereka baru saja menghadiri acara pernikahan anak salah seorang kerabat mereka dan kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Pasangan Kominato Ryousuke dan Megumi. Sebenarnya acara itu belum sepenuhnya usai. Setelah acara untuk tamu umum, masih ada acara khusus untuk kerabat. Tetapi Megumi tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian pesta, keadaan itu membuatnya sesak. Dia sudah berusaha bertahan hingga acara inti selesai agar tidak mengecewakan sang tuan rumah. Akhirnya dia mengajak suaminya untuk berpamitan. Kominato, yang sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan istrinya, sudah tidak heran lagi dan menyetujui ajakannya.

"Wah, sepertinya jalan ini sedang macet. Apa yang terjadi?" suara Kominato memecah keheningan. Megumi yang tadi bersandar sambil memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri, kini mencoba melihat apa yang dilihat suaminya. "Kita ambil jalan memutar saja." lanjutnya.

"Terserah, yang penting aku ingin segera sampai di rumah." Setelah menyetujui usulan suaminya, Megumi kini mengamati jalanan yang mereka lewati. "Ryou- _kun_.. Bukankah jalan ini melewati sekolah Ryou- _chan_?" Megumi merasa tak asing lagi dengan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Sepertinya begitu." Kominato yang menyadari hal itu menjawab singkat.

"Hari ini Ryou- _chan_ ada kegiatan _club_. Bagaimana kalua kita pulang bersama?"

"Dia anak lelaki. Pulang malam adalah hal yang biasa."

"Kau sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan putramu, Ryou- _kun_?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Apa?!" Betapa kagetnya Megumi mendengar jawaban suaminya. Suaminya tak mengkhawatirkan putra mereka.

Megumi sudah bersiap membuka mulut ketika Kominato mendahuluinya. "Ah.. Dia sudah punya _okaasan_ yang SANGAT sering mengkhawatirkannya." jawab Kominato sambil tetap menatap jalanan di depannya. Jangan lupakan senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang selalu menyimpan berbagai makna.

"Eh? Jadi sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkan dia atau tidak?" Megumi dibuat semakin bingung dengan jawaban suaminya.

"…." tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari Kominato. Hanya senyum itu yang dapat dilihat Megumi. "Ryou- _kun_.. Katakan padaku." Megumi ternyata masih menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut pada suaminya.

"Sebaiknya hubungi Ryou- _chan_ dan tanyakan apakah kegiatan _club-_ nya sudah selesai."

Megumi melupakan pembicaraan mereka tadi dan segera mengambil ponsel di dalam tas tangannya. Di menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga. " _Moshi-moshi_ , Ryou- _chan_. Apa kau masih di sekolah?"

 _"Iya, Kaasan. Ada apa?"_ jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Ah, kalau kegiatan _club_ -mu sudah selesai kita bisa pulang bersama."

 _"Bukankah kalian pergi ke acara pernikahan?"_

"Iya, kami sudah selesai dan sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi jalan yang kami lewati sedang macet. Saat mencari jalan memutar ternyata jalan ini searah dengan sekolahmu. Jadi tak ada salahnya kan kalau kami menjemputmu sekalian."

 _"Ah, begitu rupanya.. Hai', sebentar lagi aku selesai, mungkin sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat, Kaasan."_

"Kau ingin mampir kemana, Ryou- _chan_?"

 _"Sebenarnya aku ingin mampir ke rumah Isashiki-san untuk memberikan undangan reuni yang kemarin lupa kutitipkan pada Kouri-san. Bagaimana?"_

"Tunggu sebentar, kutanyakan dulu pada _Touchan-_ mu. Ryou- _kun_ , Ryou- _chan_ ingin mengantarkan undangan reuni untuk Isashiki- _san_. Apakah kita bisa mampir sebentar?"

"Hem, kurasa tidak masalah." Kominato menyetujuinya, suaranya dapat di dengar Ryouta yang ada di seberang sana.

"Kau dengar sendiri, Ryou- _chan_. Kalau begitu tunggu kami ya.."

 _"Hai'.. Arigatou, Kaasan.. Jaa.."_

"Hem.. Jaa.." Megumi mengakhiri pembicaraan di ponsel itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas tangan.

Di ruang _club_ , Ryouta sedang membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Di sana masih ada beberapa anak yang juga sedang bersiap-siap pulang. "Ryou- _kun_.. Kau akan pergi ke rumah Isashiki- _san_? Kau akan menemui temanmu waktu kelas satu itu? Wah, hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu rupanya. Hhaha.." terdengar suara salah seorang temannya, Rintaro, yang tadi rupanya sempat mendengar obrolannya di telepon.

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku ke sana karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada ayahnya, bukan Kouri- _san_."

"Wah, kau malah akan langsung menemui ayahnya? Apa kau ingin melamar putrinya? Kau berani sekali, Ryou- _kun_! Aku tahu sebentar lagi kita lulus SMA, tapi tak kusangka kau akan menikah secepat itu." Rintaro berkata sambil menepuk pundak Ryouta untuk menggodanya dalam balutan kekaguman.

Wajah Ryouta sangat terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang dibuat Rintaro. "Menikah?! Kau salah paham! Aku bahkan belum memulai apa-apa dengan Kouri- _san_. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melamarnya? Ini bukan hubungan seperti itu."

"Belum? Kau bilang belum ya.. Berarti kau berencana untuk memulainya, kan? Iya, kan? Hhaha.." Suara tawa Rintaro semakin keras hingga beberapa anak yang ada di situ memandang mereka sekarang.

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak seperti itu! Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam dan menyebarkan gosip ya." Rintaro suah bersiap melancarkan serangan lagi saat ponsel Ryouta berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Ryouta segera membuka pesan itu. Ternyata dari ibunya, mereka sudah ada di depan sekolah Ryouta. Setelah membalas pesan itu, Ryouta segera berpamitan, "Aku pulang dulu. _Mata ashita.._ " Ryouta segera berlari menuju gerbang sekolah untuk menemui orang tuanya.

"Ryou- _chan_.. Masuklah.." suara Megumi menyambut kedatangan putranya. Ryouta segera masuk dan duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. Sesuai rencana, mereka semua menuju rumah Isashiki.

"Jadi dia benar-benar putri Jun- _san_ ya.. Aku heran kau tidak menyadarinya." Kominato memulai obrolan setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ryouta yang menyadari kepada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan segera merespon, "Benar. Kami hanya pernah sekelas saat tahun pertama saja. Setelah itu tak pernah di kelas yang sama lagi sampai sekarang. Selama tahun pertama pun kami tidak pernah benar-benar mengobrol."

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Kau takut mendekatinya?" Kominato menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" timpal Megumi yang heran mendengar kata-kata suaminya.

"He? Bukan begitu. Kouri- _san_ sangat pendiam di kelas. Kalau pun aku bertanya padanya, dia hanya akan menjawab singkat-singkat saja. Jika sudah seperti itu, aku bingung apa lagi yang bisa kami obrolkan. Ini bukan masalah aku berani atau tidak." Ryouta berusaha meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Hemm.. Apakah benar begitu? Atau karena jantungmu berdegup kencang, bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya? Sehingga kau tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar menyapanya saat dia sedang sendiri." Rupanya serangan Kominato belum berhenti sampai di situ saja. Dia masih melancarkan serangan yang lain.

"Kenapa begitu? Apakah Kouri- _chan_ semenakutkan itu?" Megumi segera menyuarakan keheranannya yang lain.

"Tentu saja itu karena putramu memiliki..." Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya, Kominato segera buka mulut untuk menjawab tapi dipotong oleh suara Ryouta, "Ah, lihat _Tousan_! Kita harus berbelok ke kanan. Setelah itu ada perempatan di depan dan kita ambil belokan ke kiri. _Tousan_ sebaiknya berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depan saja. Hhehe.."

"Ah, benar. Sebaiknya perhatikan jalannya. Jalanan di sini agak gelap, hati-hatilah saat di penyeberangan. Jangan sampai menabrak penyeberang jalan ya.." Megumi ikut memperingatkan Kominato dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Begitulah Megumi sangat polos dan mudah dialihkan perhatiannya. ' _Kau pintar juga Ryou-chan. Kaasan-mu sampai tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan.'_ batin Kominato.

 _'Arrgh.. Tadi Rintaro dan sekarang Tousan. Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir begitu? Padahal tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kami punya hubungan tertentu. Tapi apa ya yang sebenarnya Kouri-san pikirkan? Jika sedang sendiri, dia selalu memasang headset sambil memandang ke luar jendela atau menulis sesuatu. Apa musik yang sering didengarnya atau siapa penyanyi favoritnya? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat di luar jendela? Apa yang dia tulis di bukunya? Mungkinkah itu buku harian? Dia jarang berbicara dengan orang lain, kecuali dengan Keiko-san. Mungkinkah itu caranya meluapkan isi hatinya, melalui buku harian? Mendengarkan musik, menulis, memandang ke luar jendela, apa dia masih melakukan hal itu sampai sekarang? Beruntung sekali dia selalu sekelas dengan Keiko-san. Jika tidak, apakah dia bisa mendapat teman baru yang bisa sedekat Keiko-san? Bagaimana jika tidak? Apakah di kelas dua dan tiga dia tetap pendiam? Atau sekarang dia sudah punya banyak teman? Siapa saja ya yang biasa diajaknya bicara? Eh, apa sekarang dia juga mengobrol dengan lelaki? Bukan berarti dia tak pernah berbicara dengan lelaki, tapi itu sangat jarang terjadi. Adakah lelaki yang tertarik padanya? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar sekarang? Siapa?'_

"...ta- _chan_.. Ryouta- _chan_.. Kominato Ryouta." Megumi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya hingga berhasil membuyarkan pikiran Ryouta.

"Hai', _Kaasan_.. Ada apa?" Rupanya sejak tadi dia sibuk memikirkan Kouri. _'Hah, sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkan dia?'_ Ryouta pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. _'Pasti ini pengaruh Rintaro dan Tousan tadi. Hanya efek sementara, tidak akan mengubah apa pun.'_

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ya dari tadi? Kita sudah sampai. Turunlah..." Megumi sedikit kesal karena ternyata apa yang sejak tadi dia bicarakan tidak didengar putranya. Kominato yang melihat hal itu, hanya tersenyum penuh makna. Kini dia lebih yakin dengan dugaannya.

" _Gomenasai_ , _Kaasan_.. Baiklah, aku turun." Ryouta tampak menyesal. Dia segera membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Saat akan menutup pintu mobil, dia menyadari mobil itu masih menyala dan ayahnya masih memegang setir. " _Tousan_ tidak ikut turun untuk menyapa Isashiki- _san_?"

"Lain kali saja. Sebaiknya antarkan saja undangan itu dan kita segera pulang. _Kaasan-_ mu sudah ingin segera sampai di rumah."

"Eh? Kalau kau ingin menyapa Isashiki- _san_ , aku..." Belum sempat Megumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kominato sudah angkat bicara "Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Cepat berikan saja undangan itu ya.." Nada suara yang santai itu menyimpan makna perintah yang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan undangan ini dan segera kembali." Ryouta menutup pintu mobil kemudian berjalan melewati halaman rumah itu. Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumah, dia segera menekan bel.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

 **Keesokan harinya, Saat makan siang di Diamond Café**

"Kelakuanmu masih saja seperti itu. Berhentilah mengganggu orang lain." Eri melakukan kegiatan rutinnya, mengomeli Miyuki.

"Aku tidak mengganggu mereka."

"Yang seperti itu kau bilang tidak mengganggu?!" Eri menjadi lebih geram setelah mendengar jawaban Miyuki tadi. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Aku malu pada keluarga Kominato!"

Sambil memegangi kepalanya Miyuki segera menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu dia putra Kominato- _san_. Aku hanya…"

Miyuki belum sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Walaupun dia bukan putra Kominato- _san_ , seharusnya kau tidak begitu. Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti itu?!" Daripada pertanyaan, kalimat tadi lebih bermakna peringatan agar Miyuki menghentikan kebiasaan jailnya.

"Sampai…." sejenak kalimatnya terpotong, tampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "selamanya mungkin. hhehe.." Miyuki yang mendengar pertanyaan istrinya hanya menjawab sekenanya saja.

"Apa kau bilang, BAKAZUYA?!" Jawaban Miyuki sukses membuat Eri terkejut dan naik darah.

 _Plak!_

"Arrgh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sakit!" Eri yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran, tanpa sadar memukul kepala Miyuki di bagian _itu_ , sasaran amarah Kominato semalam.

Semalam dia mendapat _hadiah istimewa_ dari Kominato. Senyum manis yang selalu diperlihatkan Kominato sering kali menipu. Cukup sadis hukuman yang diberikannya pada Miyuki. Jika itu bisa disebut keberuntungan, untung saja Kominato tidak bisa berlama-lama di rumah Isashiki. Dia dan keluarganya hanya menyapa di depan pintu kediaman Isashiki saja, menurutnya ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bertamu. Jika saja dia tinggal lebih lama, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada Miyuki. Lagipula dia berpikir sudah ada Isashiki di sana. Karena perbuatan Miyuki melibatkan keluarganya, Kominato yakin Isashiki tidak akan sungka-sungkan menghukum Miyuki. Kali ini Kominato akan mewakilkan hukuman darinya pada Isashiki.

Nyatanya Isashiki memang tak tanggung-tanggung. Setelah keluarga Kominato berpamitan, dia menyeret leher Miyuki masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah di dalam, dia meminta semua orang berkumpul dan meminta penjelasan dari Miyuki. Kouri pun ikut menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin. Mendengar penjelasan dari putrinya, Isashiki langsung memarahi Miyuki habis-habisan. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Isashiki lalu menyuruh Miyuki memijat tubuhnya. Dengan sengaja dia mencari-cari kesalahan Miyuki agar kegiatan itu tidak segera berakhir. Tidak lupa rentetan kalimat keras Isashiki terus terdengar selama kegiatan itu berlangsung. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Miyuki. Selain itu memang tidak ada yang berniat menolongnya, baik itu Eri, Yuuko, maupun Kouri.

"Ah, _gomen_.. Masih sakit?" Eri segera minta maaf setelah menyadari Miyuki kesakitan. Meskipun Eri sering dibuat naik darah, tapi dia cepat merasa iba. Hal itulah yang sering dimanfaatkan Miyuki. Begitulah hubungan mereka. Meskipun Eri seringkali dibuat kesal, geram, marah, tapi mereka selalu punya cara untuk segera berdamai kembali. Pelajaran di masa lalu menjadikan mereka untuk selalu berpikir dengan kepala dingin.

 **\- END -**

Aaahh.. Begitulah akhirnya.. Miyuki termakan ulah yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Saat ini, saya sedang menulis cerita lain, masih tentang Miyuki dan Eri. Kita akan kembali ke masa SMA. ^^

Review

isashikijun-senpai : imajinasimu selalu di luar dugaan, jun-chan.. hhaha.. terima kasih sudah memberikan masukan selama proses penulisan cerita ini. untuk cerita selanjutnya, mohon bantuannya ya.. XD


End file.
